Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Rose
by Abboz
Summary: Pete and Jackie return home after having a bit of a bad day, but as they make an effort to relax, their beautiful baby girl, Rose, has the perfect way to cheer them both up. Laughter.


Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Rose

Pete watched as Jackie kissed the top of their daughter's head, carefully setting her down on the sofa. "Are you alright, love?"

"Not really, no." She gently stroked Rose's fingers and tucked her blanket around her middle. "You know when you just want to go to bed so today will be over? I feel like that. I've had enough of today and I've just had enough, sometimes I wish it was just the three of us."

"Do you need a hug?"

She looked round at him. "In a minute. Can you watch her for a minute? I need to relax and get out of these clothes, and then I'll make us a cup of tea, it might help cheer us up."

He lightly smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Course I'll watch her, go on."

"Thanks."

As she walked off into their bedroom, he wandered across to the sofa, peering down at their baby. "At least you're alright, eh?" He comfortingly stroked her hair, and after a moment, picked her up so he could sit on the seat and prop her up against the arm of the sofa. "You're so beautiful." He smiled as she reached out towards him and he gently closed his hands around hers. "I'm pretty sure all you got from me was my eyes, you're pretty lucky there." He looked up as he heard his wife's footsteps approaching.

"Don't say that. You're beautiful too, she's gonna have so many of your wonderful features."

"Thanks." He watched as she walked past into the kitchen, then turned his attention back to their daughter. "I still think all your best features will come from your mummy." He gently rubbed her nose. "They already do, you've got her nose and you've definitely got her beautiful smile." In the kitchen, Jackie turned away from the hatch, leaving the kettle to boil as she opened the fridge to grab some milk. She smiled to herself as he continued to talk to Rose. "You're just lucky you don't have to deal with adult problems, sweetheart. I almost wish you could stay this tiny forever so we could always look after you. I mean, we'll always look after you, but I wish we could always keep you as safe and happy as we can now." Beaming, he leant closer as she reached out and grabbed the side of his hand, twisting his hand so her fingers curled around his instead. "Twinkle, twinkle, little _Rose_, how we love your little _nose_." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Jacks." He grinned at their baby. "Jacks! Jackie, come here!"

"What?" She rushed through to his side. "What's wrong, what's ha—" The elated sounds reached her ear as Rose let out another quiet laugh. Jackie exhaled as she smiled, watching her daughter flex her fingers and make that enchanting sound again.

"She's giggling. That's her first laugh."

"Do it again, sing it again."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little Rose." He looked up at Jackie, watching her smile grow into a grin as their daughter's laughter increased. "How we love your little nose." He brushed his fingertip against the baby's nose. "I haven't worked out the next line yet."

"Doesn't matter, just say them again." She perched on the very edge of the sofa so they were at the same height. "Sing it again."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little _Rose_." He grinned as the words elicited more giggling from her. "How we love your little nose." He slipped his arm around his wife's waist, tugging her slightly closer and watching as she gazed at Rose, tears in her eyes as she beamed with adoration at her, touching her palm. "Again?" He stroked the infant's cheek with his thumb, peering down at her. "Would you like me to sing it again, Rose?" He stroked her hair. "Twinkle, twinkle, little Rose." He kept his gaze fixed on Rose as Jackie picked her up, cuddling her so her head rested against her shoulder, cradled in her hand. The girl continued to giggle, one hand curling around her dad's thumb as he touched her fingertips.

Jackie softly kissed the top of her head. "You can always cheer us up, can't you?" She closed her eyes, relishing in the sound of Rose's gentle laughter as Pete continued to repeat the lyrics of the song. "We love you so much." She opened her eyes as she heard him laugh too, finding their little girl holding onto his nose and only laughing more as he wrinkled it, continuing to sing to her. He tilted his head upwards, pressing kisses to her fingertips until she withdrew her hand and reached for his again.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little Rose." He leant closer until his face was almost touching hers. "How we love your little nose." He pressed a tender kiss to the tip of it, and rubbed his nose against hers, earning even more laughter. "Our beautiful little girl."

Jackie looked down at him with a smile. "I think you're gonna have to finish writing your song."


End file.
